Professor Von Ahrent
Professor Christoph Von Ahrent ''' '''Early Years Born in Charles Towne South Carolina, a few years after the end of the War to a Scientist Mother and a Telegraph Mogul of Irish decent. Not much is known of these early years of Christoph's life other than his family moving from the low country back to the piedmont area to take care of the families holdings. At the age of six Christoph's father decided to leave the family due to family strife , leaving his mother, the scientist, to care for him and his siblings on her own. Childhood Christoph was a sickly child and was in and out of hospitals, for most of his childhood, this set his later feelings of not trusting most doctors and going to them in extreme circumstances. During his early childhood his mother moved throughout South Carolina and La Florida to manage her families various holdings. At one point his mother met a Danish Zeplin Marshal and moved to Europe with him taking the family with her. Settling in the Reinland Palentate in the kingdom of Bavaria, Christoph had a childhood of tinkering, disassembling everything and experimenting in several practices. Exceeding in chemistry and history he made his first explosive at the tender age of 9. His Teen Years were spent traveling back and forth from Europe and back to North America. Most of his teen years were spent struggling with the loss of his grandmother and school. Once finishing the gymnasium his step father adopted him giving him his last name Von Ahrent. Entering the prestigious Ludwig-Maximilians-Universität München 'where ''he began his studies in Babbage Difference Engines, Languages, and Histories. Taking several expeditions to Egypt and various other Ancient sites across Europe and Africa. Half way through his University Christoph changed Universities to Ruprecht-Karls-Universität Heidelberg where he finally graduated with degrees in Babbage Computing, Literature and Ancient History. 'Adult L''ife ' Once graduating Christoph decided to move to where he would be warm so he moved to Cowford.. Once in Cowford he began to travel the world expanding his Babbage Difference Engine consulting firm he began to dabble in various other endevours... Invention of various improvements to the Babbage processing systems, Weapons and an Antiquities importation company led to where Christoph could dedicate his life to more cerebrial endevours. At one point Christoph moved to Southern Florida where he had a brief marriage to his first wife. Out of that marriage he produced one child Daniel 'Aziz' Von Ahrent. Current Life ''' Currently the Professor Lives quietly near his workshops and his importation business at the Cecil Aerodrome. As one of his inventions later in his career he developed several of the rockets and the Cowford Astra-Lunar Cannon in use at the Cecil Aerodrome. As his love of history increased Christoph continued researching some of the extremes and paranormal sides of history. His extensive library is a testiment of that love of history and mysticism. '''Notable Events The Emptying of Paynes Prairie - One of the Professors Shipments to the port of Micanopy exploded killing all abord the steam ship. as the shockwave hit the lake bed it shattered a heretofore unknown dome to a sink hole. The water then drained out of the prairy ending steamship service to the port of Micanopy. The Great Moonshot - First firing of the great moon gun. First Venutian Importation Service - Sole Importer of Venutian artifacts and lumber. Known Associates Lady Ka'Nib Daniel 'Aziz' Von Ahrent Category:Personalities